feilafandomcom-20200214-history
Second Hundred Years War
The War The Second Hundred Years War was a time in Feila between 1689 to 1815 in which several conflicts occurred between the Kingdoms of Edwin and Domus and their allies for world power. In short, Edwin was the victor of this period of time, and remains the world power of Feila. This was decided over the varied wars in the colonies, the most famous being the Seven Years War in Piriqui, which occurred during the Age of Muskets. There were continuing conflicts, in which in 1805 the Domus Navy would never again be taken seriously in world affairs as it was decisively defeated, making the Edwin Royal Navy the power and authority of the seas. Seven Years War Colonial Theatre The Seven Years War was fought in two theatres, mainland Gawain and Piriqui. The Colonial Theatre refers to the conflict between Domus colonists and Edwinish/Gawainian colonists, Maze not having the funds to support a colony. The war started well at first, the Edwinish Royal Navy able to land troops and provide considerable artillery support. However the Domus relationship with the Piriqui tribes made an inland fighting a stressful and difficult task for soldiers. The capture of Fort Martin by Domus forces, and the unwarranted assault on surrendered troops and civilians by Piriqui lessened morale and caused outrage in Edwin. However, the defeat of the Domus forces by the end of the struggle would see all Domus possessions in colonial Piriqui taken by the Edwinish. Gawainian Theatre The reasoning behind invading Gawain was simple. The Royal Navy blockaded the way to Edwin from Domus, the solution was to invade by going in the opposite direction till they reached Gawain. Taking Gawain would remove Edwin of an ally, and taking advantage of Gawain's poorly maintained Navy did see the initial fighting fail to stop the Domus Army from landing. However, Gawain's ruler, Friedrich the Great, happened to be the best general of his time, and would later be looked upon as an inspiration. He successfully outflanked his Domus opponents at the battle of Drei Schläge (known as 'Three Strokes' in Edwin) and inflicted upon them enough casualties to put invading Gawain out of the question for Domus, and ended the Gawainian theatre of war. Naval Warfare The Edwinish Royal Navy blockaded the small channel of water between the two countries, and the Domus fleet was generally badly manned, incompetently officered and lacking in morale, discipline and seamanship. The fleet collected in Kraden's port, where they made an attempt to end the blockade. The Edwinish blockade proved its worth by it's firing times and stalwart fighting both in the gun decks and in the tops. Only a few Domus ships were able to retreat, one exploded and sunk, the rest surrendered, most of which had been dismasted. A couple sunk later on from their damage. This Battle Of Kraden would see the Domus Navy as a small, insignificant force until the early 19th century, when had grown in size once, more, only to be defeated again. It is for this reason the modern Domus Navy officers are not addressed as 'sir', as the Domus ruler at the time was so furious at his Navy's incompetence he made it law they would not be addressed as 'sir'. The Early 19th Century Domus Stands Alone In 1810 Maze defected from their Domus allies and joined the Edwinish, as the Domus had attempted to put a Domish king on their throne, which was an unforgivable act. They drove the Domus Army and other forces from Maze with Edwinish support, Gawain too occupied to help. In 1815, a combined force of Edwinish and Gawainian armies decisively defeated the Domus Army in their own homeland, ending the conflicts. category:Events